


A Little Green Goes a Long Way

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flirting, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, Power Exchange, Recreational Drug Use, Slurs, Stoned Sex, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “It’s cold,” he murmurs, looking fascinated. “But it’s a different cold. Not a cold cold.”Tony blinks at him, rolling his hips once because it just feels good to grind himself into Bucky’s lap, and all he wants right now is to feel good. “Good cold?”“Yeah,” Steve exhales dreamily.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	A Little Green Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> The advantage of Vik's 2020: You get scientific trial-backed depictions of stoned!sex.
> 
> Written for STB Bingo prompt Temperature Play.

For some unknown reason, no one ever studied Captain America’s endocannabinoid system. The S.S.R.’s tests were numerous and invasive, but no one thought to confirm that Steve would respond the same way after the serum to cannabis products that he does to other drugs. When Tony learns this, he’s outraged. And then he immediately, without hesitation, schedules a night to smoke out both Cap and the Winter Soldier. 

The thing about the serum is that it speeds up metabolism, for the most part… but there are exceptions. And it turns out this is one of them. Unlike the mechanisms in their body that respond to normal analgesics, when THC or CBD latches onto Steve and Buck’s cannabinoid receptors, the body essentially approves of the effects and wants to hold onto the drug as long as possible, conserving resources the way it does when they aren’t eating enough food.  _ Survival stoner _ , Tony thinks a little hysterically. There are interesting potential applications for pain relief in a combat scenario, but that’s not the  _ first  _ thing he wants to try.

The nice thing is, neither of Tony’s boyfriends complains when he suggests the experiment. Steve rolls joints  _ surprisingly _ quickly, and from that Tony learns that Steve  _ knew this about himself already _ , but didn’t deign to inform Tony. How, you may ask, did Captain America discover his own surprisingly low weed tolerance? Well, that cross-country bike trip of his landed him with groups of bikers and/or hippies half the time, where he learned to both speed-roll a joint and smoke one. 

_ No wonder he spent so much time out there _ , Tony thinks, shotgunning smoke from Bucky’s mouth as he sits astride the soldier’s thick thighs. It’s so nice sitting there—warm and cozy on a balcony that feels halfway to the stars with the wind whipping over their heads—sucking smoke from a joint or a willing mouth, that Tony inhales more than he means to and gets well and truly baked. 

But he’s not the only one. Steve has two fingers in a drink— _ Tony’s _ drink—and he’s stirring at the ice. “It’s cold,” he murmurs, looking fascinated. “But it’s a different cold. Not a cold cold.”

Tony blinks at him, rolling his hips once because it just feels good to grind himself into Bucky’s lap, and all he wants right now is to feel good. “Good cold?”

“Yeah,” Steve exhales dreamily. Tony licks his lips, feeling suddenly greedy, and lunges to his right, towards Steve’s lounge chair. Of course Bucky grabs him by the waist from the other side, keeping him from falling. Tony didn’t even hesitate, and were he to have his full mental faculties he might worry about how unusually trusting that was. As it is, he plucks Steve’s hand from his drink and sucks the watered-down whisky sour from Steve’s fingers, all while climbing into the man’s lap. He takes them deep, tickling the back of his throat, and lets the sensation force tears to his eyes. Bucky likes it when he cries. 

Then while Steve’s eyes are focused on his mouth, Tony fishes an ice cube from the drink and applies it firmly to Steve’s nipple. It’s a late summer evening, and Steve’s shirtless. He jerks hard, but Tony rides him like a mechanical bull. “You’re all right,” Tony purrs. “Feel it.” He traces the melting cube in circles and Steve shudders. 

“Damn,” Bucky mutters, perched now on the chair Tony abandoned and facing them, leaning forward. “You’re good.”

“Sensory effects of THC,” Tony points out. “Pretty predictable, for  _ some _ .” The way he says it sounds like he’s calling Steve a slut, but Steve doesn’t complain. “Roll me a joint, sweetheart.” 

Steve does as he’s told, but his fingers are shaking and he’s a bit slower. Tony keeps trailing Steve’s pecs and his pebbled nipples even when he’s down to cold water. He watches Steve’s tongue lick the papers and imagines it’s his cock. When Steve hands him the finished joint, Tony tucks it between his lips and Bucky’s already there with a light. He cups his hands around the match as the papers ignite, and he meets Bucky’s eyes with a sense of promise. Then he takes the hot end of the cigarette and holds it millimeters from Steve’s skin. Steve’s body twitches, obviously wants to jerk. He breathes in short little gasps. Tony wants to drink him down like water.

“Sometimes other sensations are heightened,” he drawls, smooth as butter, trailing the end of the joint up from Steve’s navel to his sternum. He’s practiced in this, given his party days. Bucky looks impressed. “Example. Taste. Open your mouth.” Steve does as he’s told, and Tony gives him two fingers to suck. He moans as he takes them in, eyes fluttering shut, and soon enough he’s hyper-focused, moaning softly and sucking half as hard. It's almost as if he's nursing. Tony shifts his attention to Bucky then. 

“I’m gonna need to buy a  _ lot _ of weed,” he whispers, and Bucky just chuckles softly, reaching out and stroking Steve’s hair. He moans weakly, never opening his eyes. 

“I think you’ll manage. You wanna choke on his dick for me, later?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony moans under his breath. “I hope he’s one of the ones where weed keeps him hard longer. I’ll be disappointed if I don’t have a sore jaw through morning.”

“Oh, don’t worry doll.” Bucky smirks. “I’ll give that to you either way.”


End file.
